FT Band
by team natsu and wendy 4 life
Summary: A famous boy band (Gray,Natsu,Gajeel,Jellal,Lyon) transfers into Magnolia High where they find Love (Lucy,Aqua-an OC-, Juvia,Levy,Erza) and friendship in the weirdest place possible. Rated T for mild swearing and descriptive settings. NO lemon. Please read! GrayXOC NatsuXLucy JellalXErza LyonXJuvia GajeelXLevy
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do no own Fairy Tail, that belongs to Hiro Mashima I only own the OC's **

**Notes: ****_Italics is thoughts or for emphasis _**

**Aqua's(My OC) POV**

I groggily got out of bed and stretched. I put on the first thing that I could get my hands on, which was a green plaid shirt and some jeans.

I looked into the mirror and quickly braided my straight, black hair. I looked up back into my light blue eyes.

_Just another day at my new school, Magnolia High._ I thought quietly to my self.

~~~~LINE BREAK~~~

**At School (Still Aqua's P.O.V.)**

When I got to school I thought it was picture day. Everyone was dressed up nice. I looked down at my casual clothes and thought _Oh damn, I am gonna look terrible on my first year book ever._ Yes this is my first year in a school. I grew up in a very, very remote area with no TV and was home-schooled. Despite all that I am actually very smart.

"Aqua-chan!" Someone yelled my name

I turned and saw my weird but lovely group of friends. The one that called my name was Lucy, she had blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes.

She usually has short tank tops and shorts or miniskirts that showed a little too much (you know). However I think today she made an EXTRA effort to look nice, using ALL her um… assets.

To her left was her inseparable friend Levy.

She was a petit bluenette and she wore an orange dress with high heels. I was incredibly shocked that she wore high heels. She usually wore flats.

_Is today really that important?_ I asked myself.

Behind them was Erza, a scarlet-haired girl that wore a white shirt that had fluffs around the sleeve and buttons. She wore a blue mini skirt. She was undoubtly one of the most matured girls in our school around the chest area ( besides Lucy who is #1)

Next to Erza was another bluenette but not as short. Her name was Juvia. She wore a white dress with blue highlights around the edges and ruffles.

"Hey guys." I call out to them

"Aqua-san! You are dressed so plainly today! Don't you know what day it is today! Who is coming to…" Juvia was scolding me relentlessly.

Luckily Erza shut her up with her signature death glare that has scared away so many boys.

"Sorry I forgot what today was. Is it Picture Day?" I say

"NOOOOOOOOOO" They all scream at me

I jumped back from the sudden noise level rise.

"The famous.." Levy started

"and the _gorgeous_" Lucy added

"FT Band is going to transfer to our school!" Levy finished with a squeal.

"FT?" I ask.

"My gosh, I keep forgetting that you never had TV before. You are so out of it!" Juvia exclaims.

"Gee, thanks" I say sarcastically yet playfully.

Lucy and Levy start giggling while Erza describes these so called 'gorgeous people'

"They are a hit in the entertainment program. There are five boys. Gray, Natsu, Gajeel, Jellal and Lyon.

"My favorite is….. Gajeel." Levy said shyly, blushing towards the end.

"I don't really have one, I only seen a few of their songs." Lucy replied.

"I like Jellal. We ah used to be childhood friends." Erza said

"Wait… is he _the _childhood friend," I asked.

When Erza nodded my mouth formed a 0 shape. We all heard of the childhood friend. He was Erza's first crush. He was good at first but something changed and he got into trouble that hurt her mentally and physically. Later on he became better and was nice and deeply sorry about what he did. Erza forgave him immediately but he wasn't ready to commit to a relationship. But I could tell that Erza still liked him.

After a moment of awkward silence Juvia bubbly as ever said

"I LOVE Gray." Practically yelling my ear off she continued saying "But I also like Lyon, he is so caring."

As she continued prattling on about who she likes and why. Out of the corner of my eye I see a black limo pulling into the parking lot and a mob of girls surrounding it.

I put my hands on Levy's and Lucy's shoulders and together walked with my friends to the school

**A/N: OOOOH **

**Hello everyone! How did you like it please R&R**

**In case you didn't see the pairings in the summary it is **

**GrayXOC Nalu Gale Jerza and Lyvia**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Only my OC(s)**

**Gray's P.O.V.**

The day started out great.

We got to our new school (Yay, I am sooo happy-not-) and were greeted by a bunch of screaming girls. Not that I wasn't used to it being in the top hottest boy band in the country if not the world,but I gotta admit it felt pretty nice being adored like this.

Our bodyguards kept everyone from trampling us. Still it was kinda hard to walk cause there was no room.

One girl wanted our autographs and Jellal being the clueless kind, immediately went and did it. Now you are probably wondering why the heck was that not a good thing to do? Well let me tell what happened next.

The girl that Jellal autographed for fainted. Now I know what I did next was stupid but I didn't think. I rushed over there and picked her up and waved my hand in her face.

This caused an uproar of lots of girls screaming "Why wasn't that me?". I went up to someone beside her and asked if she could take of the girl that fainted.

Then the girl I asked fainted. _Wow this is turning out great. _I looked over my shoulders and saw Natsu and Gajeel asking other girls if they could call a teacher to help. Then they all fainted.

Pretty soon a whole lot of girls had fainted. Then we got called to the principal's office.

So now here I am making my way to the principal's office

_Great, my first day and I am already in trouble_. I thought miserably.

When we reached it there were 5 chairs which we all sat in.

"I know the uproar outside could not have been prevented but please try to dial down, our infirmary is already filled with girls that fainted because of you." The principal said sternly.

Lyon and I exchanged a glance to decide who was going to take care of this. I won the glaring contest (As I always did when we were younger, since we kinda grew up together). Just as I saw Lyon open his mouth to reply a group of girls came in.

One had blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes, she had a big chest which I could tell the others had a hard time looking away from; she looked pretty but not my type.

One was really small and she had blue hair and a bandana around it.

Another had scarlet hair and a hard gaze that kind of unnerved me.

The girl next to her had blue hair and wore a white dress with blue highlights, pretty in her own way. I didn't really pay her much attention but I noticed Lyon was practically drooling over her.

The last one caught my attention. She had jet black hair tied in a braid that came on her shoulder. She had the most startling blue eyes that seemed to pierce but not hard and mean as the scarlet haired girl's was. I definitely liked this one. I could tell the others also saw how pretty she was so I sent a _This girl is mine, don't touch her_ glare at them. They got the message.

They came in laughing. Then they turned and looked at us and froze.

I felt smug when their jaws dropped. However I frowned slightly when I realized the girl black haired girl's jaw didn't drop.

Lyon smoothly came up to the taller bluenette and introduced himself and us. I waved at them when he introduced me. After he was done they introduced them self.

Lucy was the blonde one.

Erza was the scary scarlet one.

Levy was the short one.

Juvia was the one Lyon wanted.

And Aqua was the one I liked. I also found her name very suiting.

**Aqua's P.O.V.**

I was startled by the five boys in the principal's office. We were told the principal wanted to see us. I was in the middle of telling them a story from my home country when we saw them.

Everyone else was really shocked to see them. After they introduced themselves I hastily introduced us.

They all looked really handsome but I could tell that the 'gang' (that is what I like to call our group) knew them. This made me all the more confused.

The principal then said something that would make my whole high school life turn upside down.

"Girls I can see you have met our newest students, the Fairy Tail (FT for short) band."

_Oh that's why the 'gang' was so unnerved by them. They are the people that are famous._ I thought when the principal said it.

"The reason I have called you here is because of them."

_What? Because of them, what is going on?_

"I have decided that these boys will shadow you, one boy per girl of course. You will be in charge of making sure they understand the rules. This is non-negotiable. This means that whoever is assigned to you will follow you around, be in all your classes and things like that. The reason that I chose you girls is because A) you all have very good grades and I am certain they will not fall B) You all are friends and all your 'shadows' will be following you guys so they won't be separated. Now I will say who is assigned to who. Okay?"

I wanted to scream _WHAT?_ But I just mutely nodded. I saw everyone else was in shock

_This is gonna be one heck of a school life._

**A/N: O_O who is gonna be with who?  
please R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, only my OC's**

**Aqua's P.O.V.**

I was rubbing my head with my fingers. This was all too much to handle.

I just wanted a normal school life but now one of the most 'famous' boy band members will have to shadow me WHAT?

I turned my attention back to the principal

"Natsu will shadow Lucy. Jellal with Erza. Gajeel with Levy. Lyon with Juvia and Gray with Aqua." Suddenly his phone rang and he got up with a

"Go mingle or do whatever you young people do these days." Then he left.

I was racking my brain. Which one was Gray again? Out of the corner of my eye I saw a raven-haired guy coming towards me.

"Hey, I am Gray. You must be Aqua." He said extending his hand towards me.

I turned and smiled at him "Yeah, I am Aqua. It is nice to meet you." _Maybe he wasn't as much as a snob as I thought he was. _I was thinking to myself as I went and shook his hand.

**Gray's P.O.V**

After the principal left I gathered up the courage and went and introduced myself to her.

"Hey, I am Gray. You must be Aqua." I said. I tried to sound casual as I extended my hand to her.

I tried not to gasp when she turned to me. She really was pretty in a natural way. It was even harder to concentrate when she smiled.

"Yeah, I am Aqua. It is nice to meet you." She shook my hand.

_Maybe this arrangement won't as bad as I thought it would._

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

I was looking for Natsu to go and say hi when I felt an arm on my shoulder.

"Hey Luigi!" I turn and see Natsu.

I face-palm and say. "It is LUCY, not Luiji." As I turned to face him.

"Okaaaaay, why are you hitting yourself Luigi?" He asks once more, although he seems a bit strained when he said it. Must be my imagination

I sweat drop at his ridiculous question. I get stuck with the idiot, of course is all I am thinking about as we talk.

**Natsu's P.O.V.**

So I go over to Luigi (Or something like that, I am not good with names.). I put an arm over her shoulder and say "Hey Luigi."

She hits herself in the face and says "It is LUCY, not Luiji." She turns and faces me and it takes a lot of willpower to keep my eyes on her face and to not look a little bit down more.

"Okaaaaaay, why are you hitting yourself Luigi?" I ask once more, although it is getting really hard not to look at her chest, I mean she doesn't exactly cover them up, ya know.

**Levy's P.O.V.**

Of course, of all the people I get stuck with the tallest guy in the band.

"Hey shrimp." Gajeel says as he walks over.

My heart does a treacherous _ba-thump_ as he says it.

Keeping my blush from showing I turn angrily at him and say

"It is Levy NOT shrimp, got it" I say as threatening as I could (which was kinda difficult cause of our height difference)

He just seems amused and says "Geehee"

This whole thing is just gonna be great **(A/N: Note the sarcasm)**

**Gajeel's P.O.V.**

I walk over to the little girl trying not to break out laughing. She already looked puny but now that I see her up close compared to me she is like a…. shrimp (especially with the red and orange dress on)

"Hey shrimp" I say as I walk towards her

She turns at me and seems angry, wait is that a blush in her cheeks?

"It is Levy NOT shrimp, got it" she says to me angrily.

Instead of being nervous I am actually really amused. This kid got spunk I think to myself as I reply with

"Geehee."

This was going to be a very fun year.

**A/N: I will do Lyon, Juvia, Erza and Jellal's POV + conversation next chapter. I am also really happy at how many followers and favorites I got cause seriously I thought I was only going to get like 1. So please R&R.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, Only my OC's**

**Juvia's P.O.V.**

I inwardly sighed. Aqua was so lucky, to be paired with Gray. I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and saw Lyon.

Suddenly I felt a wave of remorse. I was so obsessed with Gray that I forgot Lyon. Well at least it was Lyon not that pink-headed idiot Natsu. Before I thought that was part of Natsu's 'image' but meeting him in person made me realize that he actually is an idiot.

"Juvia, right? I am Lyon. I must say you look really nice today." Lyon said snapping me out of my thinking, making me blush towards the end.

_Is he putting the moves on me? No don't be silly he is just nice. _

c I said trying to hide my blush.

_Lyon is really nice. I might enjoy this._

**Lyon's P.O.V.**

I looked around till I found her. It was love at first sight. When she walked in a immediately fell in love.

However it seems like she likes Gray. But now we will be working closely together so the tables might turn in my favor.

So gathering up my courage I walked over there and lightly tapped her shoulder.

She turned and looked at me and I was shocked. She was beautiful. Like a lily on a stream of water.

"Juvia, right? I am Lyon. I must say you look really nice today." I said. Of course I already knew her name but I thought that be a bit too stalkerish.

I could see her blush.

"Thank you. You look rather nice yourself." She said sweetly. I felt smug at this.

_I will definitely make her realize her feelings for me._

**Erza's P.O.V.**

She felt like flying when she heard she was paired with Jellal. Despite what he did in the past she knew he was good now. Yes, and she still had feelings for him.

I saw him coming towards me. I felt my eyes grow soft when he reached me.

"Hey, I guess we are paired huh." I said trying to be casual.

"Yeah. You look nice. How have you been?" He said in that same soft and subdued tone.

I felt my cheeks grow red.

"I have been good. You?" I replied

"Okay."

We kept on chatting like that. I missed him so much. I hope when this whole shadowing thing is over we will go back to how we were before.

**Jellals POV**

_ Great I am paired with Erza. This is going to be difficult._ I thought to myself. After what had happened before I tried to stay away from her because inspite of what she says I still feel guilty and I know she can do better.

I walk over to her. She was beautiful with scarlet hair. I knew this was going to be a test of my self-control.

"Hey, I guess we are paired huh." She said. I looked at her with longing but I know what I can't have.

"Yeah. You look nice. How have you been?" I say softly. Taking in all of her.

"I have been good. You?" She replies.

I smile at this for some reason that I don't even know

"Okay" I try to keep my words simple so that my voice doesn't break.

_ Maybe at the end of this my sins will be forgiven. Then I can tell her all my thoughts._

We chatted for a while when the principal came in. He told us that the girls have to go back to class and that we should be ready for the tour of the school. They hastily left saying good-bye.

**Aqua's POV**

We made our way back to the classroom. On the way we saw Sasha and her clique.

"OMG. I call dibs on Gray, he is like totally hot." I heard her say.

I remember that this morning she was bragging about how she was the one giving them a tour.

I really don't like her she is your typical rich, spoiled, rude brat. Shutting her off from my mind I focused on the day. Yet I couldn't help but feel giddy about tomorrow.

**Grays POV**

Sasha and her friends came in. My first thought was _eww lot of pink_.

Sasha came up to me and said.

"Hey handsome. I am Sasha. I am your tour guide today." I smiled. I was used to this kind of behavior.

"Nice to meet you." Was my reply. Keep it short and mysterious.

She led me out of the room. During the tour she kept on dropping hints like how she modeled for blah magazine or how her parents are blah rich. She was pretty and all but my mind kept wandering toward Aqua.

**Gajeel's POV  
**I saw Sasha flirting with Gray and I felt sick in my stomach. Suddenly I saw a girl about my height in a black leather jacket and short jean shorts come up to me.

"Yo. I am Amanda, call me Amy. I am your tour guide. S'up" She said trying to be all tough like. I grin at her

"Sure. Lead the way Amy" I say. I feel very satisfied when I see her blush. POP. Suddenly I see that shrimps image in my mind. Shaking her out of my mind I followed Amy. She was just my type. Tough and rough not short and fragile. Yet why is shrimps image always on my mind. Maybe spending time with Amy will clear my mind.

Shooting a wink at my friends I followed Amy obviously eyeing her poorly concealed breast.

**A/N: I will do who else is in the 'clique' and who is going to guide who. I know that it is really cliché but sometimes I feel an urge for the story you know. The guy and girl are obviously should be together but a jealous girl tries to break them apart. This would probably be like that but I will also add jealousy inside the groups. **

**Please R&R and recommend this story.**

**Also read my other story. That was not an AU it is called ' What Will Natsu Do."**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

**Natsu's POV  
**I was in the middle of talking to Amber when Gajeel left with Amy. Amber was very nice, kinda shy though. She kept on saying how much she liked our songs and stuff. Before we began our tour she asked for an autograph. Even though I am used to it I kind of miss Lucy who seemed to want to know more about me and not the fame.

_I can't wait for tomorrow._

**Lyon's POV  
**Sherry (**A/N: No it is not supposed to be the Sherry in the actual Fairy Tail)** was friendly at first. She tried to be all seductive, I could tell she tried to be like Sasha who flirted with Gray (which may I add shamefully sucked it all up even though he clearly stated he liked Aqua). However once it was all clear I wasn't interested in her (I mean she is pretty and all but Juvia is the only one for me) she gave up and actually became kind of rude and mean towards me like she couldn't believe I didn't want her.

_I really cannot wait for tomorrow _

**Jellal's POV  
**Polly was strict. That is all I will say. She explained to me _thoroughly_ ALL the rules in every classroom. I also noticed the subtle hints she was dropping. How she aced blah class or how she won blah contest or how she conveniently said she was _single_ right now.

_She is trying to seduce me huh? Well I will play along, maybe then Erza will finally be happier and realize that I am no good for her._

Everyone else in Fairy Tail said that I was being too hard on myself and I should just get together with Erza but I just can't.

_Maybe tomorrow will be a better day._

After the tour was finished we all went back to our own houses (Yes we live separately).

**Aqua's POV (The next day)**

I stretched out my arms yawning. Quickly turning off my alarm I put on some random clothes (Today happened to be a white flowy shirt on some jeans.) and ran into the dining room. Grabbing my lunch that I made last night I popped a piece of toast in my mouth put on a jean jacket and ran to get my backpack. Yelling a muffled good-bye to the pictures of my late parents (Yes I am an orphan and I live alone but that is a secret so SHHHH) I ran out the door.

I plugged in my earphones and started walking.

BUMP  
I look up and see a familiar face.

"Hey, Aqua right? Are you okay, sorry bout that." He said. The Fairy Tail band member stretched out a hand to help me up. Grasping it and pulling myself up I said

"Thanks, I am fine. You are Lyon right? I am Aqua, looks like you are my new neighbor."

He smiled. We started chatting for a bit.

We have a lot in common actually. For example we both like the color green, anything with noodles in it and have a strange habit of tugging our ears when we get nervous (it is a long story, don't ask.).

We were laughing like we knew each other for years when we came to school. When suddenly Lyon froze. I looked at what was wrong and I saw Juvia googly-eyeing Gray and talking to him as they entered the school.

I am guessing that they live near each other.

Then I realized what this meant.

I tip-toed and whispered in his ear

"You like Juvia-san don't you?"

He blushed a deep magenta.

I started giggling like an elementary girl.

"Don't tell anyone" he pleaded

"Of course I won't, we are friends right?"

He smiled at that "Totally."

I started walking away since I could see a horde of girls running towards us. I turned and waved when suddenly he looked like he had an evil plan.

"I will walk home with you today okay Aqua." He yelled. Instantly I felt a whole bunch of death glares.

I managed to nod my head when I realize that this is a ploy to get Juvia jealous.

I walked in to homeroom wondering how this day was going to go.

**Lyon's POV  
**I really started to like Aqua. The more we talked the more and more I wanted to talk with her.

_Is this how it feels to have a normal friend? Not a crazy chaotic famous and paparazzi infested one?_ The more I thought about it the more I liked it.

When we got to school I froze. Juvia was obviously flirting with Gray who was sucking it up, I thought he likes Aqua?

All of a sudden Aqua whispered in my ear

"You like Juvia-san don't you?"

I blushed a deep red. She started giggling, I didn't know she could giggle.

I turned around and pleaded

"Don't tell anyone"

"Of course I won't, we are friends right?"

I smiled at that "Totally."

Feeling satisfied that she won't tell, I let her walk away quickly because of the approaching mob of girls. Having a brilliant plan I yell

"I will walk home with you today okay Aqua."

I see many stares go at her, so much I regret doing it. For a moment she looked scared but she gave me a look of understanding. _She must think I am doing it for Juvia. _But I am not. I turn around and I saw Gray looking at us. His face full of anger and jealousy. Pleased with myself I turn and walk towards them.

"Juvia! Are you ready. I cannot wait to meet your class mates. Oh and Gray Aqua went ahead into her class she asked _me_ to tell you where to go. It is right down the hall, first door to your left room 108." I say cheerily.

Gray smiles and says thanks but I know it is fake.

**Lucy's POV  
**Today started out the same as usual. I walked to school with Erza and Levy. We were talking about what happened yesterday. I was really happy and shocked to find out we were chosen for the 'shadow'. The FT boys were different than I expected. They were less snobby and more well normal.

As we entered the school I could see Gray marching into the school building (what was his problem?) and Lyon and Juvia standing together.

I was happy Lyon got Juvia, I mean it was obviously love at first sight.

"Hey Luigi."

"S'up Shrimp."

"Hello Erza."

We turned and saw three boys make their way towards us. I could see thousands of death glares behind them. I think we would have died right there and then if Erza's glare didn't scare them off.

I sweat dropped, he still hasn't gotten my name right. But I didn't care I mean look at them. They wore the latest and hottest fashion and they ruled it.

I could see Levy blushing furiously (she wasn't good at hiding that kind of stuff) and telling Gajeel off angrily that her name wasn't 'shrimp'

Erza and Jellal had already gone off ahead without us. Sighing me and Levy led the way into our homeroom.

When we got there we could see Gray being surrounded by a herd of girls as he tried to converse with Aqua. Unfortunately Sasha and her clique were there. Sasha obviously flirting with Gray stopping any kind of interacting with Aqua.

Aqua just quietly read a book called House of Hades **(A/N: Yes it is the Percy Jackson book but this is not a crossover. And even though I finished it already I promise no spoilers. And if you don't know who Percy Jackson is YOU SUCK – just kidding, I love you guys-)**

Immediately me and Levy run over there talking about it. Juvia and Erza exchange exasperated sighs.

Out of the corner of my eyes I can see Amy walking over to Gajeel flirting and Amber and Cherry trying to get to Natsu. I guess it was pretty obvious Lyon wasn't interested in anyone except Juvia. Jellal was being flocked by Polly which did not make Erza happy.

Seeing all the girls flirting with Natsu filled me with jealousy which I immediately felt bad about. I could tell Levy was having similar thoughts. We turned back and saw Gray and Aqua having a normal conversation laughing and all that. Juvia was getting angry over with Lyon who was trying to calm her down.

I inwardly sigh. _Today is going to be a loooooong day_

**A/N: Hey, how did you like it? I tried to put in some twists (although they were terrible twists). **

**Please R&R**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, only my OC**

**Erza's POV  
**I tapped my pen on the desk annoyed. The first day was worse than I expected it to be. With all the screaming and flirting girls that flocked Jellal, I felt like giving them a punch.

I lifted my head up and looked out the window. Once I would've seen nice calming green scenery is now mobbed by fan girls and paparazzi.

Right now we were at my last class. My elective. I was in the SGA (Student Government Association). I had tons of paper work to do and it did not help that _he _was looking at me with his smoldering eyes.

Just as I couldn't have taken it any longer, Keisuke (My vice-president) came barging in. I smiled in relief. I looked up and said

"Keisuke, what is the matter?"

"President! I can't find Kuro-chin!"

I sighed, Kuro-chin was the pet of the office. We found him as a stray dog and took him in.

"Go ask Kise-kun to help you look for him."

His face brightened.

"Thank you President!"  
He came and hugged me. I laughed, Keisuke can always make me laugh. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jellal's eye narrow but I took nothing of it cause of what I saw next.

**Juvia's POV  
**"I am soooooooooooooo excited." I exclaimed towards Lucy and Levy as I bounced up and down on the bus.

"Me too." Lucy said

"Me three." Levy said

"Me four" Aqua said.  
I laugh. It was a week after FT came to our school when the SGA announced the hot springs trip.

I was psyched. Now I finally have a chance to build up my relationship. With Gray, suddenly an image of Lyon flashed into my mind. I shook it off.

"DON'T CALL ME A SHRIMP!" I heard Levy yell at a very amused Gajeel grinned.

"They are so getting together." Lucy whispered into Erza's and my ear.

I giggled, I could totally see that happening. Erza looked confused.

"Why do you think so?"

We both looked at her. Lucy was about to speak when Natsu suddenly glomped her. I could see her face go deep red.

"Na-Natsu, what are you doing."

"Lucccccy, I feel so terrible."

She looked at me confused.

"Sorry about that, he sucks at transportation." I looked up to see who said it.

It was Gray, all dazzling Gray. He looked straight at me I felt my heart do a _ba-thump_. Then I realized he was looking at Aqua. I felt a wave of jealousy which I immediately regretted. She was my friend and I should be happy for her.

Lyon went by Gray to help support Natsu. He looked straight in to my eyes and I knew he was looking at _me_ and it made me blush. The bus came to an abrupt stopped. We all went off the bus.

Lucy stretched and touched her toes leaving Natsu to stare at her 'backside' since he apparently gotten better.

**Aqua's POV –At the hot spring-**

"AHHHHH" I breathe out. It felt so good.

I heard Levy mumble something about melon-monsters. I look around and see that out of all of us Levy is positively well flat.

We heard some rustling around the bushes and everyone except me stood up. I saw a white haired- head, pink-haired head, black haired-head,blue haired-head and a raven-haired head sticking out of the bushes. _Lyon and Jellal too? He never struck me as that kind of guy. Well I guess boys will be boys._ Apparently Juvia also thought it was Lyon cause she said

"Lyon! Get out of there, you were caught red-handed."

They slowly got out of the bush. But who came out was an obviously not Lyon,Natsu,Gajeel, Jellal or Gray person.

And when we saw that, that was where the screaming started.

**A/N: O_o what will happen to the girls? Will the boys come in time to save them? What do these mystery people want?**

**Sorry this one was kinda short compared to the others. **

**Please read and review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

**Erza's POV  
**"Who are you?" I asked the five strangers. We had all retreated into the corner and I was in front.

"I am Sting, this is Rogue, this is Orga, this is Rufus and this is Dobengal **(A/N: Yes, these are all people from Sabertooth.)** a silver haired guy said.

"Wh-what are you people doing here! This is an all-girls bathhouse." Levy protested furiously.

"Duh that is the point. We came here for lustful beauties not flaties like YOU." Sting said scornfully.

"Yeah, more like her." The one named Rogue said nodding his head to Lucy and me.

"I have memorized all of their perfect bodies, except yours." Rufus was it? Said.

"I feel like singing." Orga said

"Don't sing of the flat one Ooorga." Dobengal hissed.

Levy turned a bright red. But she couldn't get up without exposing her naked body.

_Shit, I can't get up to defend us, if only we had a towel._ I thought to myself.

They were slowly approaching us when we saw five shadows running towards us.

**Gajeels POV  
**As soon as we heard the screams we ran towards them. Originally we were trying to find a way to peek on them (but it is not like I wanted to peek on that shrimps body.) I thought to myself.

We had heard rumors that our biggest rival the SB (or Sabertooth ) Band was in this area.

When we opened the door to the hot spring we saw everyone huddled in the corner with Erza in front.

_All of their bodies were covered in the water (thank god otherwise I thought all of us would die of a nosebleed. ) and they were trembling in fear_

_We immediately jumped on them (the SB people not the girls), I took Orga since he headed towards Levy. I saw Natsu go to Rogue who was headed towards Lucy. Lyon was furiously lashing out on Rufus who seemed keen on Juvia. Gray got to Sting who reached a hand out for Aqua and Jellal (as mad as I ever saw him) started beating up Dobengal who tried to grap Erza's chest. Afterwards they came running into our arms thanking us, not caring that they were butt-naked may I add. I could see Jellal and Natsu having a hard time looking away from their chests. I pulled Levy into a deep kiss and we all started kissing. The End. _

_At least that is what I want to say._

What really happened was when we got all of the girls were in the water (again, thank god). But around them were bodies of the SB Band laying across it. Levy and Lucy grabbed a book to hit them with it. Erza used her sword that she creepily always keeps around. Aqua judo flipped him and knocked him out (very painfully might I add) and Juvia splashed a whole bucket of burning hot water on him.

All of us stared in shock, until the girls noticed us.

"KYAAAAA, PERVETED BOYS." They yelled in our faces.

So to not scare you with all the gruesome details I will just shorten it (a whole lot), we were kicked out with very unladylike methods.

**Aquas POV  
**I was immensely glad of all the self-defense classes I took as a child. I learned judo, wrestling, karate, tai-kwan-do, and basic self-defense.

After the incident the SB Band manger came and took their (almost dead) bodies away apologizing immensely for the trouble they caused and even gave us money which made our eyes grow big at the sum.

All happy with the money we just received we went back into the inn only to find all the boys putting ice packs on their bruises (which we inflicted on them).

Now I feel bad for them I mean they were only trying to help. But I mean hey, you walk into an all-girls bath with a bunch of girls that just had to deal with perverts, they are gonna assume the worst and attack.

Trust me when a girls wants to take out a pervert, she will _TAKE_ him out, hard.

I go up to Gray who I kicked in the groin and hit his neck and punch his stomach and slapped his face and judo flipped and drop-smashed into the ground _AND_ kicked in the gut.

"Ehhh, umm sorry" I say to him

He looks at me and smiles one of those goofy grins he always does.

"S'alright. But dang girl you can fight." He says to me. Then all of a sudden he leans in and whispers into my ear

"I like girls that can fight." For some reason this makes me go deep red. However I can always keep my emotions undercontrol and I didn't blush.

"Glad to hear it." I say as casually as I could. Then I turned and briskly walked away.

**Juvias POV**

I went to Lyon instead of Gray which surprised me. But I never turned back. I felt bad for hitting him with a bucket in the head, then splashing him with burning hot water.

"Hey are you alright? I am really sorry."

He smiled reassuringly at me

"Yeah, I am just glad that you are safe." He looks into my eyes and I can feel myself melting in them.

Shaking my head I smile at him.

~~~~~LINE BREAK~~~~~  
On the bus ride back to school it was quiet. Everyone was so tired we couldn't speak. It was peaceful. I sat next to Lyon, which at first I was a bit nervous about but he made me feel comfortable. That is why I love him. WAIT! What? I don't love him. I thought to myself in confusion.

I looked at him. How peaceful and serene he looked. I guess it is okay to fall in love with him. Was my thoughts as I drifted off into blissful sleep.

**A/N: How did you like it. Eh eh eh?  
I am slowly starting to show that the girls are starting to like them!**

**Did you like my KICKBUTT scene? I always preferred tough and strong leads (ex. Kujou in Last Game –if you don't know what last game is you should totally read it. Here is the Summary. Please R&R my story! **

**-He's rich, he's smart, girls gather around him all the time, and he has always gotten first place on his exams... well, until Kujou transferred in his primary school class. She was quiet, plain, and poor, yet not once has she failed at beating Yanagi, both in academics and sports! Yanagi has made it his life goal to defeat this girl Kujou, and ten years later, as they enter high school, he just might finally win! This is the story of their last game. ~Last Game Summary from**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

**A/N: Sorry for not updating yesterday. I had my bday party and it was a sleepover so I couldn't update. I was debating if I should just wait for tmw to do it but I decided I might as well do one today.**

**Juvia's POV**

I got up and stretched. Yawning I went to my closet. I looked at my options, finally after debating for a while I chose a white dress with blue ruffles on the bottom.

I quickly chomped down my toast and yelled a short goodbye to my mom.

'I am going."

"Okay, call if you are staying after school today." She replied.

I ran out. I saw Gray standing there waiting for me. I felt my heart do a small ba-dump. I remembered on my first day when I realized me and Gray were neighbors how ecstatic I was. I still am actually.

He is just so cool and handsome. We have gotten to know each other pretty well because of it actually. We talked a lot. Ever since we came back from the hot spring trip I have been more at ease with him.

We got to the school gates and I could hear the girls screaming.

"kyaaa. Gray-sama,"

"Gray-sama is so cool."  
"Gray-sama please sign an autograph for me."  
Even though this has happened every day for two months I am still not used to it. Suddenly I heard a girl say.

"KYAA, Lyon-sama looked this way."  
I immediately snapped my head at the mention of Lyon. I saw him across the horde of girls. He looked straight at me. For a second our eyes met which sent a flutter in my stomach.

"Kyaa, our eyes met." A girl in front of me said.

_Wow, a lot of girls thought the same thing huh? I wonder which girl he was actually looking at._

I continued to stare at Lyon, he looked at me and waved. I felt the heat rising to my head. I was about to wave back when my heart fell. I saw Aqua standing right next to him. She whispered something into his ear.

Then he blushed. Why was he blushing? From the contact of her mouth on his ear? I thought she liked Gray, does she actually like Lyon? I mean I know they live close to each other but I mean Lyon is Mine!

_Wait! What am I saying, Lyon isn't mine. Plus it is not like she is betraying me anyway. I mean I made it very clear that I like Gray. Maybe she is just trying to be nice and not get in the way of gray and me. I should be grateful that she is giving me a chance with Gray._

A chance with Gray huh. I looked at Gray and I could see him staring at Aqua. At first I thought I might have a chance but I know now that I could never compare to Aqua.

In the beginning of the school year this information would have drove me crazy with despair yet somehow now I feel relief.

Why? What has changed? My gaze shifted towards Lyon. I felt like something clicked into my mind.

_Briiiiing _The bell rung.

That click vanished and I just focused on getting to my next class.

**Lucy POV  
**We were all sitting at our regular table at lunch when they gave us the news.

"excuse me what did you just say?" I asked

"We said that we have a concert coming up and we want you guys to come with us, Lucy you really need to listen better when people talk to you." Natsu said with a sigh.

"I don't want to hear that from you of all people. Who was it that didn't listen to me when I said you shouldn't be playing near the glass vases and yet did and broke all of the vases." I snapped back, that awfully memory etched into my mind.

He grinned sheepishly "Well do you want to go or not?"  
"Of course we want to go." Erza said. Levy was shaking her head in agreement while looking at Gajeel.

After the hot spring trip they changed. She was my best friend and something was different between her and Gajeel. I have a theory that they are secretly dating.

"I don't mind, what about you Juvia, Lucy?" Aqua's voice stopped my thinking.

"I would love to go." Juvia said. I noticed she didn't look at Gray with googly eyes. She also changed. Before she would be all over Gray but now her eyes kept darting between Gray and Lyon.

"I wouldn't miss it." I replied to Aqua.

"Great come to the station at 5:00 pm this Saturday." Gray said

With that the bell rang with Aqua going to her next class and Gray trailing right behind her.

I got up and brushed the dust of my mini skirt and followed after them motioning for Natsu to follow.

In English class I looked up to the date board. It read 'Thursday, 25th of October.'

I cant wait until Saturday


	9. IMPORTANT

**Hello everyone, I know I havent updated in a LOOOOOONG TIME.**

**I had some major issues of writers block. I have also lost interest and creative ideas for this story, i am sorry to say.**

**I will be discontinueing this story, but if you want you may adopt it and keep on writing if you think that you would like to. **

**Honestly i would be very happy if you did cause it is a great plot but i am just totally not fit for it. **

**there are many other people who can do a much better job. **

**Ummm... so yeah.**

**So sorry if you were waiting for the next chapter but yeah. Just PM me if you want to adopt it**


End file.
